


Top of the World

by JadeDragon18



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18
Summary: Made for my awesome friend Sam <3Inspired by Top of the World by the Carpenters
Relationships: Daine/Ydris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



Snow crunched softly beneath heavy horse hooves as Daine made his way up to the circus grounds. The sky shone a clear blue above without a cloud in sight and around the horse and rider signs of spring were already slowly spreading through the area. The snow was beginning to melt and as Daine finally reached the big top tent he could spot sprouts peeking up around the surprisingly clear fairgrounds. Easily dismounting the large draft horse he gave Wisp a pat on the shoulder before untacking him. He felt a twinge of regret for not bringing Raven but he had felt so good this morning he really didn’t want to have it ruined by getting a stern talking to from  _ his horse.  _ He sighed and turned to look at Wisp.

“Well you won’t tell me off for enjoying myself a bit will ya buddy?” Daine smiled as the horse lifted his huge head to nuzzle into his palm, velvety lips brushing over his skin. “Be a good boy, I’ll be back after I’m done training.” With that he hurried to the wagon that Ydris called home and gave the door a quick knock. The magician opened it with his usual flair, a suave, pleased grin gracing his lips.

“Ah Daniel, I’m so glad you could make it!” Ydris stepped out and tugged his lover into a quick kiss, the younger man pressing close against him momentarily before they parted. Still grinning Ydris took Daine’s hand in his own. “However I must admit I do have other plans for today than our usual training.” He held a finger up as Daine opened his mouth, smirking as he shut it with a soft pop. “Now, now, no questions, it’s a surprise! However I will give you a hint, you could say it will be a… private show.” He winked, catching a glimpse of the blush spreading over the rider’s cheeks as he knew Daine’s mind would be racing through the possibilities.

Before he knew it Daine was led inside the large pink and purple tent which looked no different than usual. He raised a brow, looking back at Ydris curiously for what the other had in mind. Ydris chuckled and released Daine’s hand as he spoke. “Before we begin I would like you to be transformed my dear phoenix, would you be comfortable with that?”

Daine paused only a moment before nodding. “With you I am.” He smiled, warm and genuine as his heart fluttered a bit thinking about how Ydris was the only one who actually  _ liked _ seeing him in that state. He shrugged his usual jacket off, only wearing the old ragged shirt he had ruined from his wings sprouting through it previously. The magician then gently turned him around, facing towards the center of the ring before he felt a hand rest on his back between his shoulder blades. Biting his lip he waited for even a twinge of pain but as Ydris’ magic flowed through his body he only felt a strange shift of skin and bone before he stood effortlessly transformed before the other pandorian.

Ydris stood back to admire his handiwork and his handsome phoenix. He was so proud of how far Daine had come and he could feel a warmth spreading in his chest. Daine’s wings flexed and spread outwards, twinkling like the night sky and made him want to rush the rest of his surprise. However he waited until Daine had adjusted to his new form first. As his lover’s wings curled back in Ydris spoke once more. “I want you to close your eyes my glorious phoenix.” He smiled and moved closer. “The reveal of this next part is of utmost importance you see...”

Daine glanced back at him, a goofy grin spread across his lips and heart hammering as he wondered what exactly Ydris had planned. “Okay...” he said softly before looking forward and shutting his eyes. He felt the magician’s bare hands rest over his eyes, his touch sending a tingling feeling through him and he swallowed. The seconds that ticked by felt so much longer but finally Ydris’ hands dropped away and slowly Daine opened his eyes to gaze out at the changed interior of the circus. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Spread out before them was what he could only dream of Pandoria looking like before Garnok. Ydris’ previous descriptions paled in comparison to the breathtaking illusion before him. The eternally starry sky spread endlessly over them as they stood atop the world looking down over rolling hills, lakes, a distant waterfall and alien forests. Daine was speechless from the view. “Ydris… is… is this your home?” He gasped softly, slowly turning around

“Our home my love.” Ydris returned, greeting his phoenix fully transformed into his own pandorian form. His usual confident, cocky smirk was replaced by a more hesitant, nervous and hopeful one. Daine couldn’t look away, his eyes roaming over the strange new body before him that was yet still so familiar. Those duo colored eyes he knew so well stared back at him and the same soft dark locks flowing over a face he would never forget reminded him this was indeed Ydris. 

“Oh...” was all Daine could get out as he stared at the pandorian before him. Ydris shifted in place, his smile falling just a tiny bit as he was observed and studied, feeling a twinge in his chest. Suddenly he finds himself surrounded in a flurry of feathers as Daine pulls him into a passionate kiss and he melts against the flames of his phoenix’s love. Ydris’s heart soars and he wraps his arms around Daine’s waist, losing himself in the shared moment of adoration. When they finally part Ydris lifts a webbed hand to gently cup Daine’s grinning face. The half pandorian leans into his touch and sighs pleasantly. “You always call me handsome but I never thought you’d look so magnificent yourself.” He grinned, enjoying the way Ydris’ bioluminescent markings flared up brightly as he blushed.

“Indeed my phoenix.” Ydris smiles warmly. “I would hope I could live up to your expectations.” The smile Daine returns speaks volumes and the pair share another slow, loving kiss beneath the twinkling stars of Pandoria in its prime.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my awesome friend Sam <3
> 
> Inspired by Top of the World by the Carpenters


End file.
